


Pierced

by TinyNerd (TiniestNerd)



Category: Free!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestNerd/pseuds/TinyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru, Rin, Sousuke and Makoto get tongue piercings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierced

Haru: The decision to pierce his tongue had been spur of the moment, after encouragement from Nagisa to be adventurous for once. He should have known it would pay off eventually. Like now, between your silky legs. Running the silver stud over your sensitive clit. Watching you tremble from the smooth pressure. Working the bead around the sensitive little bud, loving the way it caused you to squirm and gasp. Sometimes reckless decisions wielded the best results.

Rin: He had always wanted a piercing, and he figured why not a tongue ring to go along with those trademark teeth of his? It certainly helped him with the ladies. All he had to do was flash the glint of the barbell and give them the look that promised to send them to heaven. And he loved sending them on the trip. But you had to be his favourite lover he’s ever had. Even his strong hands couldn’t keep your hips planted on the bed. So he had taken to grabbing your ass to support you while his tongue worked it’s magic on your sensitive little pussy. How many times had he made you cum now? 3? 4? Your cunt felt like it was on fire and he loved letting your molten lava drip down his chin. When he’s done, he’ll let you rest a bit before round 2. Have fun, little angel.

Sousuke: You used to think that his piercing was a blessing. But moments like this made you curse it’s existence. Moments when he’d slowly roll the ball around your hard clit, pressing firmly into it when you weren’t expecting it. Teasing you, peaking all of your senses, making every touch he applied to your skin feel like electricity. You urged him to speed up, to rub the stud hard and quick along your pearl until you exploded. But he paid your pleads no mind, dipping his tongue into your entrance, touching the metal to your u-spot briefly, and grinning when the action made you literally whine for him. And as much as he wanted to bury his face between your thighs and eat you out to his hearts content, he knew how bigger and hotter your orgasm would be when he finally let you have it. Patience, patience, patience.

Makoto: God damn it. He wasn’t a good enough lover already? He had to go and get the tongue stud now, to get over his fear his needles? As much as you wanted to pout over how unfair this was, it’s kinda hard to be mad when there’s a man between your thighs practically worshipping your pussy with his mouth. Clenching your thighs around his head when the bead was flicked against your clit in just the right way, earning a very happy noise from your love. He adored eating you out, making you cum was one of his greatest pleasures. And seeing how pleased the new modification was making you, he got harder and harder still, eager on using it to his advantage at every opportunity.


End file.
